themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaijudo Kairos Dragons
Kaijudo Dragons is the Dragon Type attributes that was led by Tiera Vermilion and that was before Tirel gave her power and died even as also Kaijudo Dragons have alot of appearance to fight the Darkness Army and even also Kaijudo Dragons can duel any Darkness creature that there on their path for finding the Duel Master Proof by even also that the Kaijudo Dragons knew the world so much They protect it from Darkspella by ruling the both sides of the Veil to save the world's most armed Creatures and Villains who is on their path to became Kaijudo Master of their terroitory and even as that It was created an allied forces to formed with Blue Pegasus, Creature Realm Army, Absolute Zero, Lamia Scale and Atlantean Trident by Tiera Vermilion who want her attributes to be allies with them against EM Beings in the war combat and as also it was founded by Kaijudoa Founder Kaijudoa the Kaijudo Mistress Leader Tiera Vermilion Advisers Wakaba Mine Macao Conbolt Gildarts Clive Inventor Reedus Jonah Masters Mei Terumī Kizashi Haruno Fourth Kazekage Tsunade Master Isao Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Kimora Master Dashi Master Lhikan Master Mira Master Reese Master Orm Master Minato Master Onoki Light Civilization Duel Master Yangchen Water Civilization Duel Master Kuruk Darkness Civilization Duel Master Mera Fire Civilization Duel Master Roku Nature Civilization Duel Master Kyoshi Servants Dojo Kanojo Cho Rob Combat Trainers Cheetara Pumyra Ken Okamoto Knight ( Character ) Diego the Duelmaster Dragon Trainer Valka Mentors Kakashi Hatake - Spell Casting Kurenai Yūhi - Hand Combatter Asuma Sarutobi - Gauntlet Duel Combatter Might Guy - Creature Battle Combatter Janet Pierce-Okamoto - Creature Summoner Kotetsu Hagane - Multi Spell Casting Hayama Shirakumo - Weapon Combatter Ebisu - Hand Gauntlet Duel Combatter Hamaki Mimura - Multi Creature Summoner ??? Emmanuel Garcia - Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Casting Professors Professor Athena Medusamyth Professor Zeus Stormton Professor Hades Deathson Professor Flamea Flamestorm Professor Demeter Ceresforge Professor Hera Balancegate Doctors Dr. Root Dr. Light Dr. Eggman Amaru Meddy Blacksmiths Toji Orm Garcia Members Emmanuel Garcia ( Leader ) Elita One Alzack Connell Asuka Connell Hakuoh Vermilion Gajeel Garcia Luvbi Vijeeter Ecor Romeo Conbolt Kushina Garcia Bisca Connell Whiteblind Whitebone Cattleya Glory Chill Elfman Strauss Valier Carla Lightning Cloudjumper Levy McGarden Dove Laki Olietta Kinana Nab Lasaro Lisanna Strauss Jet Laxus Dreyar Levia Pierce-Okamoto Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto Kiba Inuzuka Tayuya Garcia Merag Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet Vivian Lobachevsky Mimi Spiderkiller Hinata Hyūga Neji Hyūga Orochimaru Garcia P.I.X.A.L. Bristle Haprus Harpiebane Alito Naruto Uzumaki Rouge Girag Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Allison Underhill Majikkuma Taki Sonic Force Olaf Minevra Garcia Taylean Winja Hawktor Gusthawk Metalman Tails Amy Knuckles Gyroman Sasha Garcia Triton Othryson Nasch Talwyn Apogee Artemis Crock Hot Shot Hydro Girl Rio Garcia Espio Firestar Moonracer Vector Yu Garcia Wasp Mizar Crystalman Cronk Jakkor Windgear Kinji Gonbuto Extreme Bucketman Wararmor Garcia Dimentio Magnetman Anna Garcia Nuju Droy Pipes Vector Crocodile Charmy Rock Lee Hookfang Bumblebee Beebane Nightbird Bulkhead Bulksmith Ratchet Recusebane Trey Quinton Prowl Patrolfinder Arcee Chazz Princeton Ringman Fireman Grimlock Rexbane Nemeanmane Garcia Chromia Phoebe Medusamyth Caswell Francis Damon Medusamyth Jetstorm Jetbane Jetfire Jetbane Alpha Garcia Gamma Garcia Dinomyther Garcia Swoop Pteranodonbane Minervamon Garcia Medusasnake Garcia Quattro Rocket Red Alert Emberson Huffer Beracules Garcia Snarl Triceratopsbane Feebo Alicane Swiftarrow Anna Flamewright Artur Gryphonbane Mario Firered Bowser Koopa Luigi Thundergreen Peach Peachplant Boris Tallstaff Daren Whisperwind Dorothy Gale Cody Elfburn Marla Stinger Regina Flametalon Anilla Firemantle Robotallion Windmetal Katalin Nightseeker Zanetta Stormbreaker Lidia Brightmoon Katia Firewinter Mindy Pixiecrown Nolan Stormgate Lowe Springfield Sabrina Greenstar Simeon Firemane Tennant Wastelander Duncan Grimwater Kyoshiro Kokujo Electra Stormcloud Penny Dreadful Rosie Ironheart Garrick Goldenhawk Malorn Ashthorn Pip Yuma Tsukumo Jinja Astrala Mario Luigi Peach Toad Sakura Haruno Minnie Garcia Zoey Garcia Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Tori Meadows Blue Beetle Nelson Andrews Eret Lana Maxwell Cactusman Wendy Garcia Lloyd Garmadon Cologne Scarox Kite Tenjo Dextra Nick Maxwell Blair Flannigan Dumon Annabeth Chase Zatanna Alexis Rhodes Tippi Cathy Katherine Percy Jackson Grover Underwood Rio Kastle Flynn Winchester Harp Note Ogrum Nico di Angelo Mindy Felix Thalia Garcia Skylar Rowan Zhalia Moon Jasmine Aaron Garcia Belia Windgazer Pyrox Susie Gryphonbane Nistro Sejuani Narissa Kaijudo Tyson Bruizer Frost Beast Kale Samson Pogue Garcia Mirajane Strauss Anna Kaboom Olaf ( Champion ) Ceren Nightchant Jaden Yuki Hissy Garcia Elecman Mavra Flamewing Acid Ace Aquagon Volibear Braum Tamora Calhoun Needles Hana Inuzuka Cana Garcia Valor Risty Max Alors Natsu Gonzalez Talonwing Metis Garcia Udyr Pantheon Zac Quinn Senjua'mana Bella Notable Members Mavis Vermilion Juvia Lockser Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Moel Uzumaki Elie Warren Rocko Max Goof Maria Robotink Joseph Beret Girl Freed Justine Bickslow Stratus Dragon-Orlando Garcia Azami Uzumaki Konan Iris Metal Sonic Blaze Heather Sasuke Uchiha Yuzu Hiragi Cream Silver Emmanuela Garcia Diana Dragon-Orlando Garcia Evergreen Thornado Laura Horrendous Haddock IV Rookie Members Kise Vermilion Former Members Hayden Garcia Trixie Hayden Ashley Rowan Attribute Members Sylph Labyrinth Team Squads Kaijudo Dragons Trap Team K.C.F.A.U. Dueling Games Teams Team Kaijudo Dragons Team Kaijudo Dragons B Team Kaijudo Dragons C Gallery Kaijudo Dragons Banner 3.png|Kaijudo Dragons Old Logo New Kaijudo Dragons Banner 2014.png|New Kaijudo Dragons Season 6 Logo Category:Attributes Category:Main Attributes Category:Good Attributes Category:Allied Attributes Category:Element Attributes Category:Five Allied Attributes Category:Legal Attributes Category:Protagonist Attributes Category:Kaijudo School Attributes Category:School Attributes Category:Light Attributes Category:Defense Attributes